


everything ends [ART]

by bosetsu, fandom The Magnus Archives 2020 (fandom_The_Magnus_Archives_2020)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Fanart, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, graphic edit, Коллаж
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26346607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bosetsu/pseuds/bosetsu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Magnus_Archives_2020/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Magnus%20Archives%202020
Summary: На тему SCP-442 - Всегда вовремя"Но всё конечно: даже вселенная, даже время. И это значит, что оно уже закончилось. "
Kudos: 8
Collections: (tma_team) Спецквест SCP-442 - Всегда вовремя, Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP)





	everything ends [ART]

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Img srcs [[1](https://www.flickr.com/photos/gtpete/22382322583/in/photostream/)], [[2](https://www.flickr.com/photos/gusilu/2837791385/)]


End file.
